The Fair
by ScienceExperiment5150
Summary: A chance encounter, that's all it took for her to begin her fall. {{Fem-Bilbo/Smaug Romance :: Past Bilba-Smeagol :: Bilba-Thorin Siblings}}
1. I'm So Sorry!

**_Please note! I have this story up on AO3. I had it up there before I had it up here!_**

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing! But the LOTR Trilogy on Blu-Ray and The Hobbit on Blue-Ray! Lol_

_**Summary:**__ A chance encounter, that's all it took for her to begin her fall._

**_Warnings_****_: _**_Gender-Bent Bilbo Baggins, Modern Universe- AU, Smaug-Bilbo Paring_

_**Chapter One:**__ I'm So Sorry!_

'_You are still coming to see me right?_' Bilba let out a tired sigh and answered the text with a short 'Y_es Sméagol. Don't worry you're pretty little head over it.~BB_'.

She shoved her phone back into her pocket as she got out of her car and headed into the small super market, cart and list in hand. She wondered how on earth she was able to remain friends with him after their break up. They had been together less that two months and she called it quits. She hated how possessive he was, and she hated his pet name for her, '_My Precious!_' Bilba shivered and just as she turned the corner she hear someone let out sound of surprise.

Eyes wide she looked up, before her was a handsome man, with blond hair and eyes that seemed bottomless as the ocean. He mouth opened a few time before she was able to speak.

"I am so sorry!" she covered her face with her hand as her curls tumbled over her shoulders to curtain her from his eyes. A soft chuckle met her ears and she looked up, he was smiling and shaking his head.

"It's alright, no harm done." She felt her knees go weak at the pitch of his voice, and it set her nerves at ease.

"But I still should have been watching where I was going… " he just smiled making her even more flustered, then he held out his hand. Timidly she put her hand in his. What he did made her face go red. He kissed the top of her hand, like a true gentleman.

"I'm Smaug. Smaug Tarakona*, and you're name might be?" he arched a brow at her making her face turn a lovely shade of pink.

"Bilba, Bilba Baggins Mr. Tarakona." He let go of her hand and stood up straight. It was only then she realized just how tall he was! At least a good 10 inches taller than her is not a foot, even with her small heels on!

"Please, Smaug Miss Baggins."

"Then you must just call me Bilba. Miss Baggins was my mother as far's as a I know." She said with a grin at his confused look. "Adoption. But come now! You must be busy, I'm sure that I've interrupted you."

"No Bilba you haven't. I was just wondering about contemplating getting something to drink." That made her perk up.

"They have a lovely herbal tea that you can buy, not pre-made of course. But they do have a small café just back in the north part of the store. They have an amazing Lavender Spice Tea as well as Orange Spice." She had a small smile in her face as she spoke, and he just watched her in amusement of how exciting the thought of tea made her. "They also have coffee is tea isn't to your taste."

"Would you like to join me for a cup?" he held out his hand again and she looked at her phone, '_A few minutes wouldn't hurt…_'

"Very well, I've some time to spare." She placed her hand in his, abandoning her empty cart in favor of a strangers company.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

A few minutes turned into an hour before she knew it. What alerted her to this was he phone ringing. Trying to stop her giggling, she answered, "Hello?"

"_WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOUNG LADY!? You have us worried sick!_" Bilba near about dropped her phone at the sound of her brothers angry voice.

"Hello to you too Thorin… could you yell any louder? I don't think New Zealand heard you!" Smaug gave her a worried look and she mouthed the word, '_My Brother._' Before listening to her brothers rantings.

"_Bilba, Sméagol has been driving us up a wall wondering where you are!_" Thorin, she knew, hated the guy, but put up with him because he was one of her few friends.

"Thorin, I've been out. And he has no right to bother you about my whereabouts! He isn't my father! Or boyfriend. You've my blessing to tell him off next time he calls you!" that made him laugh.

"_Very well princess, but next time please keep better track of time?_" Bilba smiled at her phone and laughed.

"Very well my princeling brother, I'll keep you informed!"

"_Excuse me?! Princeling?!_"

"Oh would you look at the time! Gotta go! BYE!" she hung up the phone and stuffed it back into her pocket.

"Have I kept you to long?" she looked at her friend and shook her head. "No, I'm glad for a reason not to see Sméagol for once…" she pinched the bridge of her nose. "But this also will cause some trouble… he's always on my case about what I'm doing."

"Here…" he held out a business card, and stood once she took it. "Give me a call Miss Bilba Baggins. I'll be waiting." He took her hands and kissed it before walking off. The side facing her had a small massage written on it, "Feel like entering the Dragon's Lair?" Turning it over she smiled. She pulled out her phone, sending the written number a text.

'_Only if you can keep said dragons at bay._'

'_Oh Course. -ST_'

_**A.N. I suggest to look it up on AO3 because there I have the ability to add images into the story. I have a dream cast for the story, as well as things that will appear in the story.**_

_***Tarakona, I got that from here : dragonsinn net / say . htm**_

_**At first I was going to have his last name Draconis, but it flow well from my point of view...**_

_**Tarakona is Maori for dragon, according to the before mentioned link, so I thought it fitting seeing as how The Hobbit was filmed in New Zealand.**_

_**Feedback is the greatest gift you can give! Let me know how I'm doing!**_

_**~ (5150)**_


	2. Into The Dragons Keep

Chapter Two: Into The Dragons Keep

Bilba: polyvore com / cgi /set? id= 87297227  
Smaug: polyvore com / cgi /set ?id= 87299408

It had been a two weeks since she had seen Smaug last and she found herself missing his company even more. Yes they spoke over the phone, as well as texted, but it wasn't the same as seeing him face to face as they spoke. She had gotten used to their meets. It had been two months since they met and she found herself caring about him.

"Yes… That's what I'll do…" she got ready as quickly as she could and grabbed her picnic basket, filling it with some things for them to eat should he chose to take a break while she was visiting 'The Dragon's Plunder'. She grabbed her shawl and sent her brother a text saying that she'd be out on the town and if he needed her to call or text her. With a bounce in her step she pulled her bike out of her flat, strapped the basket onto the back and took off down the streets to Smaug's store.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

It took her about 20 minutes to get to her destination since she was watching out for her skirts so it wasn't caught in her bike wheels. Much to her relief there was a bike stand outside of the store. With quick practiced movements she locked up her bike and took the basket up to the door. The bell on the door rang and she heard a voice saying they'd be right down. She looked up and saw that there was another story to the building, but the top was all books!

With a sly smirk she went and put the basket on the counter by the register and waited by the stair case for him to come down the stairs before slipping up them. One she was at the top she giggled, she heard him call for whoever it was that came in and she went over to the railing looking down leaning over the railing.

"I thought you said there'd be dragons." He spun around and grinned up at her.

"There are a great many. After all, there are many books filled with fantasy. Knight killing dragons to save the damsel in distress, dragons bonding with their humans." He walked to the foot of the steps and she walked down the steps until she was two steps up, and eye level with him.

"I brought you lunch if you're interested. I don't know when you take your break so I decided to take a chance." She saw his eyes light up.

"I wondered where that basket had come from. I didn't remember it being in my store!" he took her hand and walked her to the counter.

"I'll close the store for lunch." He went to the front of the store and she worked on getting out the lunch, using her shawl to place the food on, a make-shift table cloth. When he came back she had two mix matched chairs pulled up to the front of the counter and the food, tea, and even a small cup of coffee there; black with two sugars.

"You remembered? Even after one time?" he picked up the coffee and took a drink of is, a sound of appreciation coming from him. "What is this? It tastes like a desert."

"Snickerdoodle. It's one of the few I will drink." She took a sip of her own tea, a simple lavender blend, letting it warm her hands.

"So what brought this on? Not that I mind, it's very nice." He snagged one of the sandwiches and within moments it was gone, while she nibbled on her own.

"I'm playing hooky today. My family knows I'm ok, but not where I am. They were grilling me about who it was I spent so much of my time with." She blushed looking into her tea cup. "I didn't tell the boys, they would've wanted blood I think after Sméagol… we met the same way. But with him we crashed into each other on our bikes." She shook her head and laughed. That seemed like a life time ago to her, when it had really been 5 months since they split. She had a run in with him the night before and placed her cup down pushing the memory from her mind.

"I told my sister, but only her. She is the understanding one. Thorin would just try to kill you if he knew!" she laughed and he smiled at the sound. "You are an amazing man Smaug Tarakona. You truly are." She reached over and gave his hand a squeeze before putting her things down and rushing off upstairs. "Books; books; books!"

His loud laughter met her ears and she just smiled at him over the railing before vanishing among the rows of book shelves.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Smaug picked up what was left of the lunch placing it back into the basket, shaking out the shawl and placing it atop the closed basket. When he went upstairs he found her sitting curled up on the fainting couch he placed there reading a copy of 'The Wizard of Oz', shoes on the floor. He stood there and just watched her.

"Am I really that interesting?" she asked as she turned the page, looking up at him over the top of the book. "Or is the sign, '_No sitting on Couch_' missing again?" He smiled at her walking over and sitting on the end of the couch.

"Would you have listened if it was there?" he rested his hands on her leg when she stretched them out to rest in his lap. Her answer was to giggle, light dancing in her eyes as she looked at him. "That's what I thought." He took the book from and set it on the table before them. "You've read that book every time you come in here. You must know most of it by heart now."

"You're right, I do. But I still love the story." He leaned closer to and she to him until their faces were a few inches away from the other. Bilba smiled at him and leaned forward her forehead pressed against his, her eyes closing. After a moment she felt his hand against her cheek then a gentle press of his lips on hers. She was shocked and opened her eyes, then once more closed them leaning into him.

The moment was perfect. Until it happened.

_**A.N. Review, and I feel evil with the cliffhanger. Have Fun Guessing!**_


	3. I Will

Chapter Three: I Will…

_**A.N. This chapter goes to my one reviewer, C.G. (Guest) no it's not that but, well... you'll just have to wait and see won't you? ;D**_

Bilba pulled back blushing and reached into her pocket.

"Hello? May I ask who's calling?"

"_My name is Arwen Evenstar, from Evenstar's Law Office._ _Is this Bilba Baggins_?" it was a woman's voice on the other end.

"This is she. How can I help you?" Bilba stood and went over to the window, leaving Smaug there watching her. He saw that she was frowning while she spoke thought he couldn't hear her hushed tones. He took that moment to walk downstairs and organize some papers of a few newly acquired items.

He was downstairs for about 30 minutes when he heard it.

"WHAT?!" followed by a loud thud on the ground, "That's not possible!" he rushed up the stairs and saw her on the ground eyes wide, face looking as if she'd just seen a ghost. "But I was told my family was dead, no one was left…" he voice was so soft he almost didn't hear it.

"_I'm sorry, but according to her will…_"

"Yes. I understand, and I'll do it. I'll be there in within the hour… See you then Mrs. Evenstar." Bilba hung up her phone shaking her head.

"What's going on?" he knelt next to her, giving her a hand up.

"I'm not sure yet, but I've got to go…" she looked up at him smiling a bit before pulling his down by the front of his shirt and kissing him again. His arms went around her waist. He didn't want to let her go, but knew that he had to. For the time being anyway. Slowly they pulled apart from each other, then Bilba pulled herself away and fetched her shoes.

"I'll call you once everything has settled down…"

"Bilba what's going on?" she looked at him blankly.

"My birth family put me in their will, at least my sister did… I had a little sister… I'll see you later Smaug. With that she fled the shop, going straight home, and taking her car to the law office.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Quickly she left her car and ran into the office building. She was directed to Arwen's office, and with a thank you to the receptionist, she was off once more. After turning down a few halls and getting a bit lost she finally found the right office. Taking a shaky breath she raped her knuckles on the door and was given a soft, "Come in."

"You must be Miss Baggins." The woman behind the desk stood up smiling at Bilba motioning to the seat before her. "Please have a seat. I know this must be a lot to take in, but we have to act while we still have time." The pulled a file from her desk and handed it to Bilba. "These are the papers saying that all of his things go to you, as well as the rest of your family. If you sign at the bottom I'll just have him brought out."

"Very well, but can you arrange to have his things delivered to my flat? I've no desire to live in their home." She flipped to each marked page signing where she was indicated to do so.

"Of course." She picked up her phone, "Aragorn? Can you bring him in now love?" a few moment later she heard the door behind her open, but was too busy signing to look up.

"How is he?" she heard Arwen ask the man behind her.

"He just managed to fall asleep, which is good. He's had a very long day." Bilba finally finished filling out the paper and turned seeing the man for the first time. He was tall with dark hair held back in a low pony tail and dark brown eyes. "I believe this belongs to you now Miss Baggins." He held out what he was holding and Bilba took it carefully peaking under the blanket covering it, a sad smile in her lips.

"Hello Frodo Baggins."


	4. Oh Bugger

Chapter Four: Bugger…

"I'm sorry we had to meet this way my angel… It there anything else I need before I leave?" Arwen held out a dipper bag and she took it, slinging it over her shoulder. "Thank you… I'll be home the rest of the day so if you can have the rest of his things sent over that would be great."

"I'll look into it. Aragorn, will you help her out to her car please? I've some calls to make." He smiled and led the way out of the building.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Aragon had told her that Frodo had been staying with them while they had been locating her, since they were close to Rosie.

"You both are more than welcome to see Frodo whenever you wish. I think it will be good for him to know something about his mother, and I cannot provide him with that." Aragorn strapped Frodo's seat into the back of her car and carefully closed the door.

"Arwen will be grateful to hear that. I thank you." He bowed to her slightly and leaving her alone. With a small sigh she got into her car and pulled out her phone. She clicked her dialer and waited for an answer.

"Yes Bilba?" She sounded distracted.

"I need your help sis. How soon can you get away? And I mean just you. No one else."

"Well… This must be some secret business if you don't want Thorin, Frerin, Fili, Kili, or even Papa to know! I'll be over in 15 minutes darling." There was a loud crash, "Make that 30…I'll talk to you later sweetheart... Fili! Kili!" was that last thing she heard before Dis hung up the phone. Bilba laughed. Her nephews were as about 8 years younger than her, and loved giving their mother all the trouble that they could.

"Let's get you home my angel." Bilba started her car and took off to her flat.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

By the time she got there so had the crew Arwen had rounded up to help. Bilba took Frodo from the car and the dipper bag, leaving his seat.

"Give me a moment to open the door…" she pulled the keys from her pocket and with a turn and bump of her hip the door was open. "If you'll follow me…" The men brought up a worn out cradle, and an even more questionable changing table. The only thing is any condition to use was a rocking chair.

A few minutes later her phone started to vibrate, "Hello?"

"_Bilba, have you made it home yet?"_ Smaug sounded worried, it made her smile.

"Yes, I'm home we made it… Excuse me! That is a doily! Not a dust cloth!" she near about shriek grabbing the item from one of the men. He just frowned.

"But it full of holes."

"It's suppose to look like that! It's crochet." She placed the doily back on the table.

"Oh and what a lovely game it is to. If you've got the ball for it." Bilba near about tossed her phone at him.

"Bofur! That's no way to talk round a lady and you know it!" she hissed.

"_What is going on over there?_" She heard confusion in his voice.

"I need your help. Can you come over after you close up tonight? I need your professional opinion on some new pieces I've acquired." She laughed softly and waved the men from her home. She knew that they'd tell her brother what had happened, she just hoped it wasn't before she had the chance to talk to him herself.

"_Oh course. I can close up early. No one has come in today. I'll be once in say an hour?_" she told him that would be perfect and then said goodbye. Only after that did she remember her sister was coming over in less than 10 minutes.

"Bugger…"

_**A.N. There three images that go with this chapter, but they are only found on ao3.**_

_**Also: **_

**Age Chart**  
Kili: 20  
Fili: 22  
Bilba: 28  
Dis: 40  
Frerin: 41  
Throin: 42  
Smeagol: 30  
Smaug: 35


	5. DIS!

archiveofourown org / works / 860228 / chapters / 1652006 This is my cast for this story!

Bilba went around gathering some of her softest pillows from her bed and put them in the bottom of the cradle on top of the small pad it came with. Once that was done she pulled the small cap from Frodo's head, seeing for the first time the colour of his hair. It was as dark at her sibling's hair, but curly. He fussed at being put down but settled quickly as he snuggled back into the comfort the pillows gave his small frame. Bilba rummaged through the boxes that were dropped off and finally found a baby blanket. It was the same blue as his eyes. Gently she tucked it around him.

Just then there was a knock on her door. She kissed the tip of her finger then touched it to Frodo's forehead before going to her front door. She jerked it open before the knocker could start pounding on it and jerked her inside.

"Shh! I need you not to yell and scream when you see what I need help with…" Bilba bit her bottom lip and Dis looked at her in utter confusion.

"Sweetie, what's going on? If you've killed someone I know who to call." Dis joked but it did little to sooth her little sisters nerves.

"Come on, I'll let you read the Will after…"

"Will? Bilba what's going on!?" the younger woman said nothing but lead her sister to the once empty room in her flat.

"This." She walked over to the edge of the cradle and ran her finger over the baby's cheek.

"This is now my little angel… He's my son now Dis. But he is also my Nephew by blood… He's my little sister's son." She heard Dis gasp and place her hand over her mouth. "I know… my birth family had another baby and kept her. I'm glad. She was able to grow up knowing she had a big sister she'd never meet, but she entrusted her son to her…" Bilba broke down crying, her hands covering her face.

Dis let out a sigh and pulled her little sister into her arms. This had been the last thing she had expected to happen. She rocked her sister and rubbed her back making soft shushing coo's to try and sooth her.

"Dis… what am I going to do? She's asked me… God! I can't believe it… she wants me to be his mother in every way… Literally… I don't know if I can do that Dis…" Dis ran her hand through her hair.

"Shh… I'll help you sweetie… we all will. Papa will be happy I think. He always wanted you to have contact with your birth family, but momma said no." Bilba laughs softly; she knew that was more than true, and since their mother passed the year before she knew he had looked into finding her family.

"I want Daddy to be the first to know… I think I'll call papa and ask him to come over… after my guest has left." Dis saw the smile on her sister's face and knew exactly who this guest must be.

"This is the man you've been seeing isn't it? He's coming here!? I'll be able to meet him!" Dis was giddy she's finally get to meet the man who seemed to have stolen her sisters heart. Even if her sister hadn't even known it.

"Dis!" Bilba hissed, "We are just friends! Nothing more…" the blush on her cheeks said otherwise but Dis decided to drop it. "At least I think so…"

"What do you mean sweetie?"

"He kissed me today... and I kissed him back…" her words were soft, and cheeks hot.

"I see. Well, if you kissed him back then I approve of him. You only kiss those who you truly care about Billy." Dis hugged her little sister before pulling back, "Now, let's see what this baby will need?"

The sister spend most of the thirty minutes in the living room organizing what was in the boxes into piles when there was a knock on her door. Bilba shot up and ran to the door. Before her was Smaug, a frown on his face.

"You have someone else here…" Bilba smiled before pulling him into her home.

"I also needed my sister help desperately. But you'll see why in a moment, she wants to meet you." Locking her fingers in his, she led him to her living room where Dis was sorting out small sets of sheets and blanket. She smiled and stood up holding out her hand.

"You must be the man Billy was telling me about earlier." Smaug took her hand and kissed the back of it, making her sister blush. "He's a keeper Billy." Dis winked making Bilba blush.

"Ok, Smaug you have to keep quiet when we go into the next room ok? Don't ask questions, I'll explains once you see what I mean." He just nodded, following her into the next room. His eyes went straight to the cradle. Soundlessly Bilba walked over to it and saw beautiful blue eyes looking at her. "Well good morning my angel." She cooed softly picking him up with practiced ease that she had learned when her nephews were babies.

"Oh…." Was all Smaug could say. Bilba looked back at him and saw lots of pain in his eyes.

"Smaug, this is my nephew, now son. Frodo Baggins." The hurt in his eyes instantly turned to confusion. "Come on. You have to read something to understand…" She led him back to the living room and handed him the will that her sister had left. Dis took that moment to pull her sister to the door, she was going to get home before her sons broke anything else in her house.

"Sweetie, I have a good feeling about him. Don't let him go." Dis kissed Bilba's cheek and Frodo's forehead before leaving the flat. Bilba walked back to the living room and saw a bewildered man on her couch.

"That is…. Wow…" he was speechless. "No one I know would risk that. I guess she just knew you'd care for her son." Smaug stood and went over to her a hand caressing her cheek. "If you need help all you need do is ask."

"Well, I could use some help putting his things away… that way you can look at the furniture and see what work will need to be done to it." He agreed and after she put Frodo down they went right to work.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

It took them 20 minutes to get everything put away and for the last 10 Smaug was on his own when Frodo began to cry in hunger. The now sleeping babe was resting peacefully in her arms as she sat next to Smaug on her couch. His arm was round her shoulder, while the other arm was under her own helping to support the baby.

"I can see a little of him in you Bilba… must be his lips and nose. He's got as blue eyes as you've got green." She laughed softly and shifted, standing up she went and put Frodo back into his cradle.

"He is my angel now." Bilba went to sit down next to him, but was pulled into his lap, her knees of either side of his waist.

"And I think you are mine. I do believe we have some unfinished business, don't you agree?" the blush on her cheeks made him smile before leaning forward and pressing his lips to hers. Bilba felt her mind go blank as she leaned against his chest, her arms wrapping tightly around his shoulders. She felt his hands rest in her waist before moving down to her hips, squeezing them gently.

She let out a small sound of pleasure at his kiss and he immediately deepened it, his right hand now on her lower back, while he left was on the back of her neck. The kiss filled their senses. Her hands were locked in his hear, when she hear it.

"WHAT IN DURIN'S NAME IS GOING ON HERE?!"

**_A.N. Oh shnap! Working on the next chapter now!_**

**_Remember reviews make us want to write faster!_**

**_~5150 (Clee~)_**


	6. Oh Hell!

Chapter Six: Oh Hell…

Bilba pulled back, eyes wide in horror as she whipped her head around. Smaug looked mostly bored, but she saw a faint bit of worry in his eyes.

"Thorin! W…What are you doing here?" Her brother looks ready to kill Smaug as he seemed to charge toward them. "Now Thorin!" she clambered out of Smaug's lap and stood between the two of them arms out stretched. Thorin look around his little sister, a promise of death in his eyes for the blond man on her couch. Her brother stormed up to her, trying to push past her, but she shoved right back. He stumbled and took two steps back.

"Billy, what in the heavens is a man on your couch for?!" he gripped her shoulders and shook her. "Why is he here?!" Bilba whacked his hands from her.

"He's here because I want him here, that's why brother!" Behind her Smaug left the room, going to the spare room housing Frodo. "I don't want you knocking him out like you did the first time you met Sméagol!" She still remembered that day…

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

_Bilba sat next to her friend on her couch. They had just finished watching a really cheesy movie. It was making fun of a movie from the 60's and 50's and had vampires in it. IT was very funny. Bilba was just about to get up when she left a hand on her wrist and she was jerked down._

_"My precious is so beautiful…" next thing she knew, Sméagol's lips were pressed against hers. It wasn't that the kiss was unwanted, it's just she had kissed him before and she didn't feel a spark she thought she would. _

_Next thing she knew, she was on the ground and there was loud cursing. Bilba scrambled up only to see Thorin being held back by Frerin. On the couch was Sméagol with a bloody nose._

_"THORIN!"_

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Sméagol had told her father he got into a fight, but didn't say with whom. Thorin and Frerin hadn't said anything either. She wouldn't let that happen again.

"IF you touch him I'll tell Papa it was you who punched Sméagol that day!" Thorin stopped and looked behind her.

"Where has he gone?" his voice was scary, but she wouldn't give in.

"Back to check something. Leave Thorin. Now." He didn't listen and pushed past her. She grabbed the back of his collar and jerked it down and back. He fell back onto his arse and looked up at her in shock.

"Bilba…"

"Get out." She looked near tears. "I don't need you judging me for my choices. So best you leave before you say or do something you'll regret. I'm having papa over later. There's a matter I have to talk to him about. Don't worry about me Thorin. I learned my lesson with Sméagol. I care for Smaug so much Thorin, that is hurts… Trust me on this. Now please go." Thorin pulled her into his arms in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry that I doubted you little one." He whispered into her hair before kissing her cheek and leaving the home. Bilba sank to the floor.

"Now to call Papa…"

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

After a short conversation with her father she went back to see Smaug in the rocking chair with Frodo asleep on his chest. The sweet babe was barely a month old, not enough time to be with ones mother. Bilba walked over and stood next to the two, running the tips of her fingers over the downy hair.

"I'm sorry about Thorin… I wanted Papa to be the first man of our family to meet you… He's on his way over now… So that gives us about 30 minutes before he gets here." He stood and handed Frodo to her. The baby immediately snuggled against her breast as if looking for a meal and she had to move his head to her shoulder. "Sorry sweetie, I can't do that yet…" she walked off missing how red Smaug's became.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

She made Frodo a bottle and just sat down on the couch to feed him when there was a knock at her door.

"Can you get that, I didn't realize thirty minutes had gone by…." It had only been 20 in reality. Cradling the infant to her she smiled as he greedily suckled at his bottle. She heard a loud grunt and thud in her entryway. "What's going on in there?" she called out.

"What are you doing in My Precious's house?! She's mine!" she knew that voice far too well.

"I was invited here you idiot, I can't say the same for you!" Smaug's voice was slightly muffled, like he was holding his nose. '_So much for no bloody noses this time round…_' The two tumbled into the living room. Smaug trying to stem his nose while pulled the angry Sméagol from her home. Smaug took one look at what was in her arms and howled in rage.

"What is that my precious?! WHAT IS IT?!" Bilba tried to cover Frodo's ears, but it was too late, he had began to cry out, terrified of the yelling.

"Shut it!" she hissed, her glare silencing the man. "This is my son. Frodo, Frodo Baggins." She took the baby from the room to finish feeding in his bedroom. But before she left she looked at Smaug, a strong affection shining in her eyes, "You can do whatever you need to get him out of here. Even punch back. But no breaking anything if at all possible."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

She could hear the cursing from the living room and then after about five minutes she knew there would be trouble.

"What the Devil is going on?!" her father had just shown up.

"Well my angel, it will be over soon…" she put his bottle down and burped him, before once more cradling him against her chest. She heard more yelling, a threat with words she dare not repeat come from her father and her front door slammed. There were a few minutes of silence before she heard footsteps coming toward the room.

"She's in there sir… if you'll excuse me I'm going to go wash up…" she heard Smaug say softly through the door before walking off. A soft knock was heard and she smiled.

"Come in Daddy. But no yelling…ok?" the door opened and in stepped her father. He was a very handsome, and the kindest she knew besides Smaug. Her brother's were her brothers so they didn't count. His grey hair was brushed back and he wore a black turtleneck sweater and dark jeans.

"Oh my… Just who is this?" he went over and knelt next to his daughter.

"This Daddy, is Frodo Baggins. My nephew, now turned son. I'm his legal guardian now." Thror looked down at the dark haired boy then his little girl.

"Now I think I understand why Sméagol was ranting about you cheating on him. HE must had thought the baby is that young man's. May I?" Thror held out his arms to take the baby, who Bilba passed to him.

"Apparently my birth parents had another baby but kept her. She grew up knowing all about me it would seem considering our family being who we are, and left me to take care of her son since she passed away about a week ago…" Her father stood and, she could see he was already attached to the small boy.

"Welcome to the family Frodo Baggins."

_**A.N. Thror, for those who haven't check AO3 is Alan Rickman!**_


End file.
